Disappearing Act
by hermionepuckle
Summary: Ron/Harry SLASH - Rated NC-17. George gives Ron a new prototype Wheeze to try with Harry... it has an unexpected side-effect.


**Title:** Disappearing Act  
**Ship:** Ron/Harry  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1997  
**Prompt:** Ron flubs a potion and becomes invisible except for one feature/body part. How long he stays this way and what part of him is visible is up to the writer. (Helmet Fest 2008 LJ community - **ronsexuals**)  
**Warnings:** Oral, Anal, basically PWP from the start.  
**A/N:** I know the prompt says that Ron flubs a potion, but I figured if something went wrong with a potion then George no doubt had something to do with it!

I tried to think of something unique and inventive to choose as the _un_-invisible body part but I'm quite uninventive and predictable, and **iamshadow** assured me that there is nothing quite as funny as imagining _that_ floating around on it's own!

Also, thank you to her for the beta… and for being gentle with the whips and chains this time around! XD

* * *

Ron straddled Harry's legs, pressing kisses across his jaw. Harry's head fell backwards against the headboard as Ron began tracing the cords of his neck with his tongue.

"Been wanting to do this all day," he groaned against Harry's ear, rocking back and forwards gently in his lap, creating generous friction between his arse and Harry's cock.

Harry clutched his hair tightly, turning Ron's face towards him so that their lips could meet in a long, slow kiss. As they kissed, Ron began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, nimble fingers caressing each new bit of skin as it was revealed.

Harry's gasp broke the kiss as Ron gave one nipple a sharp pinch between his thumb and index finger.

Harry pulled Ron's t-shirt over his head quickly, desperate for skin-on-skin contact, and leaned in to suck on his collarbone, as soon as it was free of the material. Ron's hands roamed over Harry's back as he spoke dirty words of encouragement.

"I've been hard at work all day, just thinking about you," he said hoarsely, hands coming up to run through Harry's hair. "I had to ask George for a few minutes in he back room, more than once, to get myself off… didn't want to scare the customers away."

He hissed as Harry nipped his neck softly.

"You're so bloody gorgeous," Harry whispered against his lips, tongue flitting out to taste them. Ron's tongue darted out to meet it, coaxing Harry's tongue into his mouth so that he could suck on it.

Harry hummed his approval and moved a hand to cup Ron through his trousers. He gave Ron's half-hard cock a squeeze, eliciting a moan.

Ron abruptly broke the kiss.

"Wait," he said, giving Harry an almost chaste kiss before swinging his body off the bed, and shimmying out of his trousers and boxers.

"I could have done that for you," Harry said, frowning in confusion. Ron just gave him a grin before hurrying into the living room.

He rifled through the pockets of the jacket he'd been wearing at work, until he found what he was looking for.

It was George's latest prototype for his new adult range of Wheezes. It wasn't on the shelves yet, and he'd asked Ron for some help in testing it. It was supposed to help men stay aroused, even after they'd come.

"Why should only women have all the fun of multiple orgasms?" George had laughed.

Ron unscrewed the lid and gulped it down on his way back to the bedroom.

It tasted sweet, like strawberries, and he vaguely remembered George telling him that they'd been used in the brewing process because of their aphrodisiac quality.

"Sorry," Ron began, as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I just had to go…"

He turned around, to see Harry staring at his crotch, and chuckled.

"So, you like what you see?" he asked, smugly, leaning against the door and running a hand up and down his length, keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Ron," Harry gasped, "you… I mean, you're…" he was gesturing wildly with his hands and Ron wondered what it was that had made Harry so speechless.

He looked down just as Harry eventually worked out how to yell, "Look!"

His cock and balls were hanging in mid air.

"What the fuck?" he shouted in horror.

He lifted his hands up as if to examine them, but there wasn't anything there. The empty bottle of potion was floating where his left hand should have been.

"What the hell did you do out there?" Harry asked, nearly falling off the bed in his haste to stand up.

"I drank this," Ron answered mournfully, waving the bottle to catch Harry's attention.

Harry glanced at the bottle before covering his face with both hands and groaning into them.

"Please, please tell me that that is not another Wheeze," he said.

So Ron didn't tell him.

"Please tell me you didn't agree to test another one!" he continued. "What have I told you about helping him with those fucking things? Let me see it."

He moved forwards, clearly frustrated, and swiped at the air where the potion bottle was.

"Oww," Ron squealed, when Harry's nails grazed his invisible fingers.

"Shit, sorry," Harry said, aiming an apologetic look where he thought Ron's head might be.

He scanned the label on the bottle and sighed. He picked his shirt up from where it lay on the bed, and began pulling it on.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, when Harry began buttoning it.

"Going to see that idiot brother of yours," Harry huffed, searching the bedroom floor for his shoes as he continued to fasten his shirt. "He'll have to come and fix this."

"No, Harry," Ron said excitedly. "I can't have him seeing me like this!"

"Do you want to walk around as nothing but a cock for the rest of your life?"

Ron might have laughed at that sentence in any other circumstances except for this one.

"Of course I don't," he shouted, "but there must be something we can do before we bring him into this." He sighed. "How long does it say it takes it to wear off?"

"I think you've got to come at least twice," Harry said, skimming the label once again.

"Well that shouldn't be too much trouble," Ron said, hopefully.

"Usually, I'd agree," Harry said, "but I don't usually have to make do with…" He waved his hand at Ron's crotch.

"What's wrong with my cock?" Ron pouted, looking down at his still erect penis. The potion meant it was completely unaffected by the situation.

"Oh, for God's sake, Ron," Harry huffed, sitting on the bed and resting his head in his hands and elbows on his knees.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Ron walked over until he was standing in front of Harry, and grabbed his hands.

"It's still me," he whispered, moving Harry's hands to where his hips were, and then running his hand through Harry's hair. "I'm still here."

"It's not the same though," Harry answered quietly, moving his fingers gently over Ron's invisible skin.

"Well, at least I know you're not just with me for my huge cock," he joked, and the corner of Harry's mouth turned up a little.

After a few moments of silence, Harry snorted.

"This is so fucking weird," he said, looking at Ron's cock, which was hovering directly in front of his face.

"Close your eyes," Ron said, shifting closer to him.

He held his dick at the base, lifting it to Harry's mouth and running the tip back and forth across his moist lips. Harry's tongue darted out to tease the head. A few seconds later, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and Ron sank into it.

He closed his own eyes as he pulled out, gripping Harry's hair as he pushed past the hot, wet lips slowly once again.

"See," Ron gasped after a couple of minutes, thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth more quickly now. "You don't even notice when you've got your eyes closed."

Harry was doing everything he could to bring Ron off as quickly as possible. He sucked hard. He moved his hands to Ron's arse, pulling him deeper with every thrust in. He was flitting his tongue against the underside, and he pushed hard against the slit with the tip of it every time Ron pulled out for more than a second.

"God, you're so good," Ron panted, thrusting uncontrollably, fucking Harry's mouth.

One of Harry's hands left Ron's arse to touch his balls, pulling on them not too gently, while he hummed around Ron's shaft.

Ron couldn't take any more, and he came down Harry's throat with a low growl.

Harry kept sucking until he'd swallowed the last of it, and then pulled back, laving the tip again for a few seconds, before backing off completely.

"One down," Ron chuckled; feeling relaxed and not so bothered by the situation in his post-coital state. His cock was as hard as ever.

"Thank fuck."

"I thought you liked sucking me off," Ron sulked.

"No," Harry answered, his eyes still shut tight. "I like watching you when I suck you off." His hands left Ron's body as he touched himself through his jeans. "I like watching your eyelids flutter shut, and your lips parting. I like watching the muscles in your arms bulge as you grab at the sheets or hold onto the headboard." He unzipped his jeans and moved his hand inside to stroke himself as he spoke. "I like seeing your face and your chest flushing darker as you get closer and closer to the edge."

"God, Harry," Ron whimpered. "Let me fuck you."

Harry turned to kneel on the bed, arse facing Ron, and took his shirt off. He shifted onto all fours and Ron climbed onto the bed behind him.

"I thought you didn't like me doing it this way?"

"That's only because I can't watch you," Harry admitted. "But as I can't see you now anyway, it'll be easier to imagine that you're there, and I won't have to concentrate on keeping my eyes closed."

"I am here," Ron said, pulling Harry's trousers and underwear down at the same time. He sat on his haunches and pulled Harry so his back was pressed against Ron's chest. "You can hear me," he whispered in his ear, moving his hand across his stomach, and chest, and thighs. "You can feel me."

He rubbed his thumb along Harry's cock a few times, running it in circles around the head, before grasping it firmly in his fist and stroking it.

He reached over to pick his wand up off the bedside table.

Usually, they took their time preparing each other but he wanted this to be over as quickly as possible, to be able to look into Harry's eyes again. He tapped the wand against Harry's arse, muttering stretching and lubrication charms.

Harry moaned when he felt the effects, leaning forwards and bracing himself on his arms.

Ron continued to work Harry's prick with one hand, dropping his wand and moving the other hand soothingly over Harry's lower back as he pressed against him; he was never as relaxed when they used spells.

He tried not to watch as he began thrusting into Harry. He loved watching where they were joined usually, but it was a bizarre sight without the rest of his body connected to his cock.

He chose, instead, to watch Harry; the muscles in his back flexing as he willed himself to relax, his head tilting back as he pushed back thrust for thrust as he became more comfortable.

Ron's thrusts were becoming more and more erratic as he approached orgasm.

"Beautiful, Harry," he murmured as his climax began to build. "You're so… ngh… Love you so much."

He heard Harry gasp his name almost silently, and felt the muscles tightening around him, as warm wetness dribbled over his hand.

Harry continued to rock back to meet him, panting with exhaustion but trying to mutter encouragement as Ron hovered on the edge.

Finally, as Harry whispered, "Come for me", and clenched around him deliberately, Ron spilled inside of him.

Ron pulled out and fell, sweating, onto the bed. His eyes were closed and he gasped when a pair of lips closed over his.

"There you are."

Ron opened his eyes to see Harry's startlingly green ones staring back.

"I missed you," Harry said, grinning and tracing his face with a finger.

Ron chuckled and rolled his eyes, pulling Harry down for another kiss.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Harry on top of him, staring and continuing to run his fingers all over his face and hair.

Ron was just thinking about letting sleep overtake him, when Harry shifted off him and began putting on his clothes.

"Where are you off?" he asked, yawning.

"To murder your brother."


End file.
